Something About Fuji
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: One thing Tezuka Kunimitsu learned about Fuji Syusuke after they started dating was that Fuji was a tease. He loved to tease, taunt, and tempt Tezuka all the time"


**Hello everyone! =D This is my SECOND Prince of Tennis fanfic. ^^; By the way, the characters are probably... Fifteen. But let's just say everyone stays in the same school, and everyone is still in tennis. XD Please enjoy! Read and review! =D**

**--------------------**

One thing Tezuka Kunimitsu learned about Fuji Syusuke after they started dating was that Fuji was a tease. He loved to tease, taunt, and tempt Tezuka all the time. Which was why Tezuka had a boner in the middle of lunch.

All of Seigaku's tennis team was sitting together. Oishi and Eiji were talking about their new formation; Momoshido and Kaidoh were fighting, go figure; Inui seemed to be recording data, about what, no one was sure; Echizen wasn't actually there, probably on the roof; And Takashi was trying to get Momoshido and Kaidoh to quit fighting.

Fuji's sister, Yumiko, had also decided to come to Seigaku to see Fuji during lunch. At least half the cafeteria was ogling at her, which earned them a harsh glare from the whole team. That, of course, made all of the hormonal boys leave.

Fuji was talking quietly to his sister, who sat beside him. Tezuka was sitting across from him, with Oishi on one side, and Inui on the other. Taka was sitting beside Fuji, with Momoshido and Kaidoh beside him. Eiji occupied the seat that was beside Oishi.

It had started out as something innocent. It always did, with Fuji. The fair boy had started bumping his foot lightly against Tezuka's leg, which he ignored. Then, Fuji started rubbing his foot against the captain's leg, which earned him a glare. Fuji simply ignored him and continued rubbing his foot all the way up to Tezuka's thigh.

"Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka looked over at Yumiko, a slight smile gracing his features. "Yes?"

"How's the team doing this year?" She asked, smiling warmly. Tezuka had always liked Yumiko.

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, when Fuji's foot suddenly moved to his crotch, rubbing against it. Tezuka struggled to keep his composure, his eyes flickering over to Fuji.

Of course, Fuji simply drew himself away from Taka-san and smirked over at Tezuka.

"Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, yes. The team's doing wonderful this year. I believe we'll make it to Nationals again." Tezuka said, looking back over at Yumiko with a warm smile.

Tezuka had to hope Yumiko couldn't tell he was thinking about fucking her little brother speechless, so that he was practically growling.

Fuji's foot rubbed harder against Tezuka, causing him to stiffen and get, for lack of better words, hard.

"Is everything alright, Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine." Tezuka went to take a drink of water, but Fuji's foot dug into him deeper, causing him to freeze.

Tezuka had gotten close to Fuji's sister since they started dating at the end of last year.

"Yumiko?" Fuji's soft voice grabbed his sister's attention.

"Yes, Syusuke?"

"Do you remember last year? When we had that costume party?" Fuji tilted his head to the side innocently, but had instantly caught Tezuka's attention instantly.

"Yes!" Yumiko giggled. "And that guy kept hitting on you? The really tall, pretty one?"

A smile graced Fuji's soft features as he nodded. "Yes, that one."

"How old where you then? Fourteen?" Yumiko took a small drink of her water.

Tezuka listened, though he wasn't really happy about this little story. Which was probably Fuji's intention.

"Yes, Fourteen." Fuji chuckled quietly.

"Yes... You dressed up as an angel. The white outfit, the beautiful white angel wings, and the halo... The guy totally kept hitting on you. He was dressed as..." Yumiko's brow crinkled a bit as she thought.

"A male stripper." Fuji said with a light laugh. His foot rubbed against Tezuka again.

"He totally asked you to dance!" Yumiko's laugh was light and airy. "And you _did _dance with him."

"How could I say no?" Fuji's light laugh was cut off by Tezuka standing up suddenly. Fuji looked up at him innocently, frowning.

"Fuji, don't we have a paper due soon? I wanted to go over it with you." His voice was calm, but his eyes were blazing with jealousy. Jealousy that only Fuji could see.

"Oh, yes. Then lets go." Fuji quickly hugged his sister goodbye, and followed Tezuka out of the cafeteria. As soon as the were around the corner, Tezuka pulled Fuji into an empty classroom, shutting the door behind him and pushing Fuji against it.

"So," Tezuka started, placing an hand against the door on either side of Fuji. "Who's this guy you danced with at your costume party last year?" His voice was low and quiet, his face showing no emotion.

"Hm? He's just some guy... He was a few years older then me. He's probably sixteen now. One of my father's friend's son." He shrugged innocently then looked at Tezuka seriously. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, are you jealous?"

Tezuka's eyes darkened by a bit and forced a knee in between Fuji's thighs. _This _was the real side of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Only Fuji had ever seen it. Not anyone else. And Fuji intended to keep it that way. "I'm not jealous at all." Tezuka replied, which was obviously a lie.

Fuji looped his arms around Tezuka's neck and smirked up at him. "Oh? I can see through your lies."

Tezuka pressed his lips against Fuji's and kissed him long and hard. Before they could do anything else, the bell rang, signaling for the end of lunch.

"Let's go to your house." Fuji said breathlessly.

"As you wish, Syusuke."

**-----------------------**

**Please don't flame. Read and review! =D**


End file.
